Just For A Moment
by candykat101
Summary: One Boy. One Girl. One Big Bang. Deidara/OC
1. The Mission

Amaya walked through the woods., clutching the little bundle covered in a blanket close to her chest. The cold air blowing her dark ebony curls around. She had to do this quickly. She would just drop it off at Haruo's house and be done with it. She made her way to the shoreline. She walked to the dock, she had asked the Mizkagu to leave the village for a few days. Granted the permission she had left immediatly. The boats tied to the dock were rocking back and forth, slowly with the waves. She looked at the dockmaster. His kind eyes bore into hers, she averted the gaze, choosing to stare at the wood.

"Where do you wish to travel milady?" He asked, guiding her towards the first boat. She noticed it was slightly smaller then the others. It's wooden frame more slender.

"Konoha." She whispered quietly, clutching the bundle closer. Feeling the fabric scrub against her cloak, she wrapped her arms around it and sat it into her lap.

"Got business there?" He asked. His curiousness didn't shock her, everyone was always asking questions.

"You could call it that." She replied curtly. He nodded, understanding that she didn't want to discuss it. He became curious though when the bundle in her arms began to cry. Little whimpers at first. But it became louder. Soon it was shrieking, the bundle moved, thrashing around.

She uncovered the top of the bundle, trying to sooth the wailing. "Shh, little Kiri, you'll be in good hands soon." The lady mumbled over and over again. She stared into the dark brown eyes of her daughter, wanting to be able to remember this moment.

The man cocked an eyebrow, but said not a word. The sea was calm today, the waves rocking the boat gentley. Occasionaly a bit of spray would splash over the ladys back, but she said not a word. Soon the little child fell asleep again. The lady started singing a song softly, quiet enough so the man wouldn't hear, rocking her child back and forth. She had sung to her daughter since the day she was born, hoping maybe, somehow her child would remember her.

The man didn't try to listen, he kept steering the boat. They reached the shore, the lady thanked him and left. Rushing off into the country.

"Come my little Kiri, you'll be with your Father soon." Speaking softly to the little girl, she walked. Amaya began to grow tired, but never stopped. She kept following the path that she had once known so well.

The grass rubbed against her feet, the sky began to darken. She quicked her pace. Once she reached Konoha, she was asked what she seeked and her reasons for being there. She explained that she had come to visit and old _friend. _The guards let her pass, she made her way through the busy streets. Making her way to the house, the one she needed to visit. She knocked quickly, Haruo opened the door. Surprise crossed his features as he saw her.

"Haruo, this is Kiri." She extended the bundle of cloth towards him. "Mist Villiage is nowhere to raise a child, take her and keep her safe. She is your daughter. I must be on my way, she drinks milk, any kind shall do." Amaya spun around, leaving before he could say anything. A solitary tear trickled down her pale face.

She ran through the village gates, back to her village. Haruo stood there, dumbfounded, holding the little bundle in his arms. He stared down at the innocent face of the child. He could pick out her features that resembled his. He hadn't expected this.

A four year old girl stood in front of her father, "Papa, I love school." She beamed. Yume, the name of the white wolf pup, standing beside her. "Please Papa can we keep her?"

A tweleve year old girl, wearing her black outfit, with a white wolf walking next to her. Her head band, hanging loosely around her neck. "Papa, you're going to come right?" She asked eagerly.

"Of course Kiri, now father would every miss his daughter graduating."

That's how it went, Kiri moving up level after level. Her talent shocked no one, and her fighting skill was outstanding for her age. She had graduated the Academy six years ago, along side her friends. Now at eighteen, she had become a Jounin. She continued to develop into the Kiri of today, the one who never backed down from a challenge.

**-Kiri's P.o.v.-**

"Cuz!" Shouted a famailiar voice, I spun around to see Kiba, standing about ten feet away from me. The spikes on the top of his head waving in the wind. A grin spread across his face. "I heard the news, guess I can't go easy on you anymore!" He called.

She lauged lightly, disappearing then appearing behind him. "You never went easy on me, I could beat you anytime." She went to the front of him, taking an offensive stance. He accesed it, doing to same. She stepped backwards, giving him a little space.

He reached into his belt, grabbing a kunai. He threw it her way, she dodged it easily. Appearing behind him, putting an arm around his throat. "Nice try Kiba, put a little more force in it next time." She laughed as she gave him a shove, causing him to stumble forward. She appeared on the a ledge of the first house. Pressing her body against the wall. Another kunai flew her way. It dug into the wall of the house. "You're paying for that!" She yelled, pointing at the kunai. Kiba rolled his eyes, reaching in his holster for a shuriken. It flew in her direction, landing just beside her cheek. She moved her head and smiled. "Getting better."

Another kunai landed by her feet, digging into the ledge. She picked it up, throwing it at him. Intending to miss, it landed less than a milimeter from his foot. He shuffled backwards. She grinned in triumph. I jumped down from the ledge, moving towards him. I was interupted by a voice.

"Mattimeo Kiri, the Hokage requests your presence." The messenger looked at me, his eyes regarding me. I nodded, signaling I heard the request. He gave his head a quick nod also and walked off.

"All for now Cuz!" I called to Kiba, as I jogged towards the Hokage Tower. She made it to Lady Tsunade's room and adressed her. "Lady Tsunade."

"Jounin Mattimeo Kiri, You have been called here in order to recieve a S-rank mission. Do you choose to accept?" Lady Tsunade questioned, sitting behind her desk. A huge stack of papers to her right.

"Hai, Hokage-sami." I said, excited to recieve my mission.

"Your mission is to track and gather information Sennin Orochimaru, and if given the oppertunity to eleminate him." Tsunade said with ease.

I thought about what had just been said. I felt pride that Lady Tsunade had thought of me capable to handle this mission.

"Understood." Tsunade then passed me the scroll, that underlined more specific details of my mission. I read them one more time, taking them in. I nodded, showing her I understood.

"Dismissed." She said, waving a hand. I made my way to the door. As soon as I got outside, I vanished and arrived on the front step of my house. I pushed open the door, "Papa!" I called.

"Kiri-chan, what is it?" My father called from the room.

"I'm going on a mission." I sang happily. He entered the room smiling.

"I've already packed your vest." He replied, handing the green vest towards me, with the newly embroidered red circle on it. Jounin.

I beamed taking it from him. "How did you know?" I asked.

"I had a feeling," he replied. He gave me a quick hug, before opening the door. "Everything you need is in there, but wait a second." He said, closing the door and scurrying into the room. He returned, in his hands, a little pouch. "Strap it to your belt, you might need it one day." He said, placing it gentley into my hands.

I nodded, strapping it onto my belt. "Bye Papa." I said, hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Be safe." He said.

"I'll try my best." Was all I said on the way out the door.


	2. Follow The Leader

As I walked out of the gates of the village I felt free. I got a little shock when something soft brushed against my leg. I glanced down to see Yume. I bent down and ruffled her thick white fur. There were tints of gray beginning to show. I smiled at her, "This could get dangerous." I whispered softly. I had had Yume since I was four. I had found her inside the village, she was only a pup. A young one at that, her coat had been muddy and caked. I had taken her home in hopes of Papa letting me keep her.

He had agreed, I had then taken her outside and washed her until her coat shined. I was quite determined. She mainly stayed outside the village, sometimes permitted in, if I asked Lady Tsunade. I rose from patting her, casting one last glance at the gates behind me, sighing and beginning my mission.

My feet stepped on the mid afternoon earth. The sun was more or less in the middle of the sky, making it warm. But the soft breeze that blew made it more cool. Evening it out. The light green grass was blowing softly. My vest hung on my shoulders, loosely. I had undone the zipper, it was a little heavy this time. Maybe Papa had overpacked. I looked down when I heard a whine at my side. Yume was walking beside me, sadness touching her light blue eyes. "Yume, stay." I commanded, I knew this would get dangerous, I didn't want her in it. I usually took her, but this mission was dealing with Orochimaru. Not just an ordinary ninja.

She whined again, nudging my leg with her muzzle. I sighed, looking at her again. "Fine, you can come. But you better not come near when I'm fighting." I said. She gave my hand a lick. I laughed, wiping it in my pants.

We continued walking, her contently striding beside me. The wind became a little stronger, causing my sleeve to rustle. I ran a hand through my hair, letting it fall back against my face. My eyes wandered across the horizon, searching for anything that would disrupt my travels, finding nothing, I continued. A rattle in the bushes made me on guard. I took the defensive stance. The bottom of the bush shook, I reached into a hoilster in my belt. I picked out a kunai and threw it at the bush. I jumped back when a squirrel ran out, Yume chasing after it. I let out the breath I'd been holding. I stepped forward to retrieve the kunai.

I gathered myself together and continued walking. Step by step. I heard voices coming closer. I pushed myself against the nearest tree. The hard bark scratched against my skin. I waited until the footsteps faded away to step away. I made my way quietly through the bushes.

Until a pair of hands clamped down on my shoulders. I kicked my legs backwards, hitting the person in the knee, causing them to stumble back. I spun around to see a golden haired boy. "Naruto Uzumaki! If you ever do that again, I will knock you out." I shouted, my anger bubbling over. He laughed out loud, forcing a goofy grin. "What's a Genin like you doing out here anyway?" I questioned, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I was on a mission, which I just finished." He said in triumph. His yellow hair blowing slightly.

"Well, how did your mission go Uzumaki?" I asked.

"Great!" He said enthusiastically.

"Well head back to the village. If you see Kiba tell him I said bye, I didn't get a chance to see him before I left." I said, a tinge of regret entering my voice.

Naruto nodded, walking towards the gates of the village. "Later Uzimaki!" I called, walking back towards the path. He was a good kid, he was just desperate to prove himself. His golden hair blew with the wind, the ends of his headband waving. His orange suit swaying slightly as he walked. I could hear the crunch of dirt underneath his heavy steps. I hoped he didn't walk like that on a mission. He'd be caught from miles away. Naruto has always been kind of an outcast. But I had a feeling, one day he'd make a big difference.

A breath passed my lips. The air smelled like leaves and partially wet grass. After so many years of schooling I had learned to step lightly, unless you would prefer to be caught in a surprise attack. Papa used to hold me up by my arms. So I could learn exactly how much pressure was needed not to be heard, but heavy enough to get good footing. My shoes were light, fabric on top, and grips on the bottom. I only wore them when traveling outside the village, they were the best for traveling. My pants flared out at the ankles, just barely skimming the ground. The trees around me began to whisper, as the wind whistled through them. It was beginning to get dark. I decided to stop for the night. I found a nice tree, with bushes surrounding the bottom. It had a small hollow in one of the sides, I curled up and let my eyes close.

When I awoke the sun was just rising, I ate some of the food in my vest and climbed up the tree. Surveying the land in front of me. I jumped to the next tree.

I carried on, making my way deeper and deeper, keeping along the edge of the trail. "Deidara! Look at these berries!" Screamed a childish voice. I froze, my body locking. My mind racing to think of something to do. I flew against bark of the tree.

"Keep your mouth shut!" Replied another voice, actually seeming over the age of three.

"But Deidara they look so delicious!" The childish one yelled. I peeked past the tree. There bent over a bush twenty feet away was what I presumed a man, wearing an orange mask. It swirled towards the center, having one single hole. As his head rose, I swung backwards. Holding my breath.

"I said keep your mouth shut!." Said the second voice.

The mental image of the man ran through my head. I recognized it, the cloak. Akatsuki. My mind reeled, everything that I had been taught, searching for something to do. I hadn't seen what the second one had looked like, he was wearing a straw hat. With paper pieces draped down, veiling his face.

"Lets move on." The hatted one said calmly.

"Okay Deidara!" The masked one cried happily.

I heard them continue walking, I couldn't leave this at that. I had to follow them, it was a need. They were so close to the village, I had to track which direction they were heading.

I jumped onto the nearest branch of the tree, deciding it'd be better to go that way. I clung onto it and flung myself at the other tree.

If they looked back I'd just jump to a less noticeable, I reasoned with myself. Well, if this didn't get me killed I'd reckon nothing would. There wasn't any discussion of the Akatsuki in our village, I had heard things when I had gone on missions though. Personally I'd never seen one, but I've heard people who have. They say a member would kill you without a second thought.

Keeping that in mind, I trudged on. Praying not to be caught. I knew one had died already. He had been from Sand, his name left my mind. Sa...Sa...Sasori? Yes that was it, Sakura had killed him. She was getting better, there's no denying that. They all were. Naruto...He had always been like a younger brother to me, he had helped save Gaara. Kakashi once told me, it's because Naruto knows what Gaara's going through. He went through the same thing, still does sometimes. I just wish it could be easier for them, you know? Why do we have to single people out. I snapped out of my train of thought when the people in front of me stopped. One of them looked back, I vanished and appeared on a branch a few yards back.

I saw their mouths moving, but I wasn't close enough to hear their voices. I scolded myself for not getting closer. _If you're tracking someone you should get close enough to hear what they're discussing!_ I thought.

Shikaku-sensei had taught me a lot. Now I just had to keep it in check and remember it all. But this might not turn out so good.


	3. Dragging Me Under

I continued creeping behind them, until they came to another stop, it was getting dark again. They ceased walking, and vanished into the shadows. I sighed, leaning against the large trunk of the tree. I sunk down and my eyes began to flutter. My mind was yearning for sleep. I would continue tracking them in the morning. I popped open the button on my vest, taking out a bar. I peeled off the wrapper and began eating it. Once I was finished I fell slowly to sleep.

_"Uchiha Sasuke, you're late!" Kiri yelled playfully towards Saskue._

_"I am not, I am on time!" He protested. _

_"If you say so. Com'on I'll show you what they've been teaching me, so you'll know so of it before you go to the to the next level." Kiri said, dragging him towards the old alleyway. She began to show him all some of the easier techniques. He messed some of them up, well most of them. But Kiri persisted anyway, showing him again and again what to do. _

_Once they were finished they left the alleyway. "Thanks Kiri-chan." Sasuke said, while giving her a small smile. _

_"Anytime Sasuke-kun." Kiri smiled brightly as she ruffled his hair. Sasuke pushed her hand away and laughed.. _

_"Well I have to go, keep practicing Sasuke-kun." Kiri said, while waving and walking away. _

I awoke to the sun shining just above the horizon, shaking the memory from my head I stood. That had been a years ago. Long before he had left.

I grabbed my vest, shrugging it back over my shoulders. I jumped to the next tree, making it further and further through the country. I came across a lake, I stopped suddenly, deciding to get a drink. I hung my vest on a nearby branch. Walking closer to the lake. Yume stepped up beside me, I hunched over, filling up my canteen. I stuck my hand into the cool water. I raised a handful to my mouth and drank it.

Yume whined a little, I moved out of the way letting her drink the water. I stepped forward to grab my vest, but my foot caught on a rock. I stumbled forward.

I felt myself being grabbed. Some hand wrapped around my arm, catching me before I hit the ground. I spun around yanking my arm free. "Careful un." I heard a voice say from behind me.

I turned to see a tall blonde haired man standing behind him. His hair jetted down, covering one eye. He didn't look much older than me, if he even was. His shirt was mesh, with a black cloth covering his torso, and black jeans clung to his waist. He reached over to the branch and handed me my vest. "Thanks." I said, removing it from his hands.

"What are you doing this far from your village un?" He questioned.

"Mission." I replied, suddenly becoming slightly guarded. He didn't seem dangerous though.

Yume came closer, sniffing his leg. She didn't show signs of aggression. "She yours un?" He asked, pointing to Yume.

"Yes, I found her when she was a pup." I patted her as she came to my side. She leaned against my leg.

He stuck his hand out towards me,"Deidara un."

"Kiri." I shook his hand lightly.

"From Leaf Village un?" He pointed towards the headband, hanging from my neck. I nodded. I glanced towards his.

"Rock Village?" I asked.

He hesitated, before nodding.

He walked back towards the lake, stretching out on a flat rock, tucking his arms behind his head. He tapped the empty rock beside him.

I walked up to it, folding my vest and using it as a head rest.

"Why are you out here?" I asked, staring up at the sky, the sun wasn't blinding.

"Mission un." He replied. I looked at him, he was staring at the sky too. Yume came over and laid between us. Resting her snowy white head on her paws. Slowly closing her eyes and bathing in the sun.

I did the same, just laying there, soaking up the sun. We talked for a bit, basically about some pretty stange things, like favorite foods. Past pets, family history. He asked me what ranking I was, he didn't seem surprised about it when I answered him. We discussed missions, and how all of our training leads up to it. I told him about how my father had raised me alone, and how my Mother was from Mist. I sat up, looking at him. "I'm going swimming." I announced, I heard him chuckle. I walked over to another rock, unclipped my sleeves and unclipped the ends of my pants. So they were shorts, fit for swimming, and a top that only had thin straps, also fit for swimming. I had had this outfit custom made. I waded slowly into the water. Once it was past my waist, I dived in, coming up and running a hand over my face to move my hair. I looked back towards the shore, Yume was still lying down. But Deidara was in shorts. And coming into the water.

He dived in, I didn't see him for a minute. Which made me panic a little. But I was jerked under water. I started flailing and kicking. I made contact with something, and swam to the surface. Deidara came up beside me, rubbing his face. "You jerk!" I said, smacking his arm.

"Damn. I was only kidding, you didn't need to kick me un." He said.

"You deserved it." I countered.

I swam away from him and towards a tiny water fall, at the east edge. I let it run down over me, it wasn't over-powering, just a small waterfall.

He swan close, but not near the waterfall. He just floated, around, eventually floating close to me. I gave him a sharp shove away. Which caused him to stop floating. "Whoops, my hands slipped." I smiled innocently.

He gave me a smile, and smile that said 'I'm-going-to-make-you-pay'. I swam backwards slowly. But I came up against a rock wall. "Don't you dare." I said.

"I haven't done anything yet un." He held up his hands. But he kept coming closer.

I swam from the wall, but he caught me. He wrapped his arms around my waist. Dragging me under water with him.

I turned towards him, pushing and kicking, he released me. I sprung to the surface.

I spat out water, and rubbed the hair from my face. I huffed, my eyes searching for Deidara.

As soon as he surfaced I said. "I'm gong to kill you." I spat.

"You could try un." He laughed.

"I would succeed." I replied, quite matter-of-factly.

"Think what you want un."


	4. I'll Find You

**AN: Oneesan: Older Sister. Otouto: Younger Brother **

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Kiri swam towards Deidara, he swam backwards. Her mouth turned up into a smirk. She vanished and appeared behind him, putting an arm around his neck. "See, that would have been easy." She whispered into his ear. He chuckled slightly.

"But you didn't kill me un." He replied, removing her arm from his neck.

"That's because currently you present no threat." Kiri responded, swimming back towards the shore.

Deidara stared after her,"If you only knew un..." He said to himself softly.

**Kiri's P.o.v.**

I looked back to see him just treading water, he was staring after me. I looked back to the shore, then back to him. I sighed, swimming back towards him. Once I was beside him I smiled. "I decided to not leave you swimming out here alone." I said quietly.

He looked at me, a tinge of something I couldn't place was in his eyes. But it quickly disappeared. There was a frown stretched across his face. I brought my hand to the surface of the glistening water. And moved it flat palmed toward him, causing the water to rise and splash all over his face.

Droplets ran down his canary yellow hair. I noticed then that he wasn't wearing his headband. Maybe he hadn't worn it into the water. His blue-gray eyes stared at me. He was clearly amused. His hand came sweeping across the water top. Causing a wave of water to cascade down over me. My bangs covered my eyes, and my hair clung tightly to my head.

I flung my arms out, searching for him. When my hands came in contact with his chest, I gave him a hard shove. I felt me lose contact. I flicked my bangs from my eyes and laughed. He resurfaced, his hair covering all his face. He took his hand and swept it to it's normal state, or as close as it could be to normal.

"I think this is the most I've laughed in a while." I said, while taking in a deep breath.

"Why's that un?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know actually." There was a tint of surprise in my voice.

He stared at me for a moment. I looked away, towards the shore. I swam quickly over quickly. Climbing onto the shore I threw myself onto the nearest rock, I decided to lay there to dry off. I could hear Deidara walking onto the shore. A shadow hovered over my closed eyes. I didn't open them until I felt water dropping onto me. It fell onto my face, little drops landed onto my shoulder. I slowly opened my eyes to see Deidara standing over me, droplets of water falling from his bang. I scowled, "You're blocking my sun."

He stood there for a moment longer, then sat on the rock next to me. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked out over the lake. The water was so calm, you could see each individual fluffy white cloud. I reached down beside my rock and felt the cool touch of a small round rock. I ran my fingers over the smooth gray surface before moving my arm back. I snapped it forward and the pebble landed in the once peacefully water. Deidara looked at me, "What did you do that for un?" He inquired.

His wet mesh shirt, clung to his body. I was curious as to why he hadn't taken it off while swimming. "Because nothing lasts forever." I replied softly.

He nodded. Once I could feel that my shirt was no longer damp, nor were my shorts I stood. Walking over towards were I had laid my pants legs, and my sleeves. I slipped them back on and clipped them into place. I pranced back over to the rock and frowned. "I have to go back to the village, I have to report." I said, sadness darkening my voice.

"See you soon un." He muttered, not looking at me.

"And how pray tell do you think I'd find you?" I asked, placing my hands onto my hips.

"You don't need to, I'll find you un." He said, turning his head slowly. His blue-gray eyes showing a bit of humor.

I laughed, showing him one quick smile. I looked at Yume, patting her on the head. "Home." I told her, she looked into the woods and began to run. I waved my hand at Deidara, focused my mind and disappeared.

I re-appeared in front of the gate to the Konoha, once I was let in I headed straight to get some ramen. I pushed open the door of the orange topped building. I could see Naruto seated at the counter, devouring a bowl of the noodles. Typical him. I slid into a seat next to him. "A bowl of ramen please." I asked, he nodded and smiled at me.

"Kiri-chan! Is your mission done?" Naruto asked, looking at me. He had a long piece of ramen hanging from his mouth.

I shook my head, a grin spreading across my face. "Not even close."

"You'll finish it. Believe it." He cheered.

"I hope Naruto, I really hope." I said, wrapping my hands around my bowl of ramen. I began eating it, Naruto and I chatted for a bit. I left and walked to the Hokage Tower. The guards let me pass, I pushed open the door and kneeled in front of her desk.

"Hokage-sama." I said, bowing my head.

"Report." She demanded, not looking up from her stack of paper work.

"The whereabouts of Sennin Orochimaru are currently unconfirmed. Rumors place him somewhere between Rock country and Rain. I also sighted two Akatsuki members just outside the village. One with a orange mask covering his face. The other was wearing a hat, covering his face. Forgive me Hokage-sama I didn't get his identity."

Her eyes didn't move, just running over the lines on the page. "Forgiven, continue tracking target. Dismissed."

"Hai." I said, nodding and walking out of the room. I walked to the center of the village. There leaned against the side of a building was the spiky haired boy I called family. And his little white dog. "*Oneesan." His voice rang out, beckoning me forward.

"*Otouto," I replied walking towards him.

Akumaru walked up to me and lapped at my hand. I wiped the drool off into the leg of my pants. "Are you finished your mission?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

I shook my head. "Not yet, I just came back to report." I answered.

"How much longer will it take?" He queried.

"It depends, why do you miss me beating you?" My head tilted to the side as I smirked.

"I always go easy on you." He muttered, hanging his head.

"We shall see." I said. "I have to go home, then in the morning I'm off again." He nodded Akumaru barked after me as I left. I kicked up some dirt with my foot. It spread up into the sky for a minute, then disappeared.

I ran the rest of the way home, I pushed open the door and yelled for Papa. There was no reply, so I assumed he wasn't home. I put my clothes in the washing machine to be washed, and decided to hope into the shower. The warm water ran down my shoulders, releasing the built up tension. I washed my hair and stepped out. Rubbing my hair vigorously with a towel to dry it. Then I combed it out, I pulled on a pair of light pants and a t-shirt.

"Hello?" I heard a voice call from the porch. I ran down and hugged Papa.

"I came back to report, I'm going to sleep here tonight and leave again tomorrow." I released a breath and beamed.

He smiled, his wrinkles deepening. Papa had always told me I looked like Mother. I had her heart-shaped face, and her deep brown eyes. But my hair was unique. Blonde on the top with black on the bottom, not your usual colour. But I liked it, it made me stand out.

"I'm proud of you, you've always been so strong." His voice rattled slightly.

"I love you Papa."

"I love you too Kiri, you were the greatest gift." He said, smiling and wrapping me into a tight hug. I rested my head on his shoulder, just like I used to do when I was little. I sighed deeply, pulling away to retreat upstairs to throw my clothes in the dryer. Darkness was taking over the sky. I went to my room and laid my head on my pillow. It felt nice to sleep in your own bed. And then tomorrow I was off again.


	5. Told You

My eyes peeled open to the sight of a blinding light. Just my luck really I forgot to close the shades. I groaned and rolled out of bed, landing with a thud onto the floor. I stretched and stood up, pulling the blanket back neatly over the bed. I pulled on my normal outfit, shoving a kunai in each loop of leather around my leg. You could never be too heavily armed.

I remembered I had left my vest downstairs. I slunk down the stairs and Papa met me at the bottom. "Leaving again?" He asked. His face saddened slightly.

"Hai Papa, I have to continue the mission." I hugged him quickly and grabbed my vest. I had to leave now if I wanted to start early. The guards let me through the gate, I jogged until I was far enough away that I decided to walk. 'Maybe I should just appear there instead of wasting time walking.' I thought to myself. I decided to go through with that little thought. I appeared on the outskirts of Earth Country. I dodged through the trees and kept my senses open.

I kept peering over my shoulder. A feeling crept up my shoulders signaling I was being followed. I slowed my pace a bit, dodging behind a tree, and reappearing about fifty paces behind where I had been standing a moment ago. I looked around, there was no one there. I sunk against a tree and sighed, closing my eyes. Suddenly a shadow covered over them. My eyes snapped open. The first thing I saw was orange. Orange swirls in the shape of a lollipop, what the... I jumped to my feet, the figure stepped back. "Hello little girl..." Sang a childish voice.

I backed up, coming against the rough bark of a tree. The first thought that came to my mind was 'pedophilia' closely followed by 'idiot'. "I'm not a little girl!" I called defensively.

"So you're just naturally short?" Again with the childish voice.

I moved my palm and smacked him on the side of the head. "Tobi's in pain!" He cried, rubbing the stop where I had hit him. "You're just like my senpai, he has a terrible temper too!"

I huffed out a breath, I did not have a terrible temper. I reeled my arm back and it connected with his face, causing him to fly backwards. After I could see he was no longer in view I brushed my hands off and left the scene. I used my power to return to where I had left off. I walked on idly until I came face-to-face with Deidara. "Told you I'd find you un."

"You shouldn't sneak up on a ninja, they tend to react badly to surprises." I said. Crossing my arms across my chest.

"I didn't sneak up un." He countered.

"No appearing out of no where, that happens all the time."

"Appearing out of no where is your thing un." He said with a smile. He slung an arm over my shoulder as we walked down the road and I didn't shrug it off, for what reason I didn't know. "Why are you so far away from your village again un?" He asked tapping my headband.

"Mission." I replied.

"What's the mission?" He questioned.

I knew I wasn't supposed to tell him, but something inside me was telling me I could trust him. "I'm supposed to track and if given the chance kill my target." I said with a breath.

He stared blankly at her, his expression unreadable. "Who is your target?"

"Sennin Orochimaru." I almost whispered.

"You can't kill him un." He stated.

"Do you doubt me that much?" I asked, offended.

"No, but you can't steal my job." He said, taking his arm off my shoulders. He crossed his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow at me.

"It was my job first." I countered.

"When were you assigned un?" He asked.

"A few days ago.." I mumbled.

"Exactly, it was mine first." He said, then he smirked.

Okay so maybe the swirly faced man had had a point, I had a short temper. I slapped him and stormed away. "Damn un.." I heard him mutter behind me.

My headband swung back and forth as I continued on my way. My temper had died down a little when he caught up with me. He grabbed my arm and spun me around. I giggled when I saw the red shaped hand-print across his face. "You think this is funny un!" His voice was raised.

I nodded,"Very actually."

He huffed, I think he knew there was no point getting into an argument with me. I smiled again and gently pulled my arm out of his grasp. "Now shall we continue on our way?" I questioned, he answered by stepping up beside me. We continued walking again. We only stopped when the sky began to darken. There was a small field so we decided to set up camp there for the night.

We made a small fire. Deidara and I sat on opposite sides of it. Once we were finished eating he pulled out a pouch, "I'll show you what I can do un." He showed her his palm, there was a small mouth on it. He stuck it out in the small pouch, which it emerged there was a tiny white clay bird on it. He threw it a few feet away, he positioned his hands. "Katsu." He said strongly. The bird made a small explosion. "That's my art."

"That's amazing, I want to try!" I exclaimed, but then frowned realized what his trick was, the mouths on his hands. I of course didn't have those, not to my knowledge anyways.

"I can try something un." He offered.

"Like what?" I asked, interested in what the offer could possibly be.

"I could try to see if I can make you a special powder. There might be some way un." He reasoned.

I smiled, "That'd be awesome!" I said, smiling.

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Deidara worked all that night trying to come up with something that he could help Kiri use. For some unfathomable reason he felt the need to make this girl happy, she was an odd one he knew that for sure. But she was strong, he made a mental note not to upset her again, that slap had hurt. He also noted that like himself she had a short temper. He had been so focused on coming up with a plan for her powder that he hadn't noticed that she had drifted off to sleep. He shook his head, a small smile appearing on his face. Once the fire died down he finally allowed himself to sleep.

The sun shone brightly down on the field the next morning, as it peaked over the horizon. Kiri immediately jumped up, Deidara's reaction was a little more drowsy. He slowly rose to his feet, in her rush Kiri tripped over a log to the fire, falling straight into him. They both fell to the ground with a _thud_, her face landed square on his chest. She looked up at him and saw him staring at her, she blushed and quickly pushed herself off of him. She brushed herself off and he smiled.

"I finished your powder un." He said.

She looked at him shocked. "Really?"

He nodded, handing her a small pouch. She looked into it but he snapped it shut. "Don't let it get out, once it hits the ground it causes everything within a one mile radius to explode un." He warned her.

"How do you know this?" She asked.

"I tested it last night un."

"I didn't hear anything." She reasoned.

"It wasn't close enough for you to hear, but the mountains might be a bit shorter now." He said with a chuckle.

She laughed along with him, clipping the pouch onto her belt.

As they finished packing up she stood close to him, when she looked up he was staring down at her. As if she was being drawn closer to him her head rose up to get closer to his, and their lips met.


	6. Battle Scars

**A/N: Hmm, I changed this plotline for this story around a bit, so it might be shorter than I had planned, I wanted to change the ending but my friend insists on keeping it. Anyways onto the chapter. Enjoy.**

Neither of them pulled away, but Kiri pushed away gently after a few seconds. She didn't know why she had done that. She turned away before he could say anything, he watched as she walked away. His blue-gray eyes flicked, when he smiled and began to follow after her. She dodged from side to side. Vest wasn't done up, it was waving out on the sides. The rest of the day continued on with her tactically avoiding talking to Deidara and the awkward silence trapped in between them.

They came to a field, she spotted something out of the corner of her eye, but it hit her in the side before she cold prepare herself. She rolled and landed back on her feet. It was a Ninja, a veil covering their face, but their headband was showing, Mist. She took a defensive stance and saw Deidara no where in sight. She blocked and kick and swung a kunai towards the chest of the person. They countered with a hit to the side of the head. Kiri pushed her back and threw some shuriken, she took a few seconds and focused her charka to her hand, when the Ninja came back she punched her square in the stomach. While she was flying backwards the Ninja threw a kunai, it skimmed Kiri's leg and sliced open her pants. She felt it cut into the skin but didn't have time to think about it, as she came back, her fist flying towards Kiri. Kiri dodged to the right, and ducked the next punch, she kicked out with her right let and it landed on her ribcage. A kunai came down across her arm, but she scraped hers up the other girls side.

She refocused her charka, back to her arm, she hit the Ninja back again. She knew what she needed to do. She stuck an explosive note onto the kunai, she threw it at the Ninja and shielded herself. She looked over and saw that she was no longer there. She went over to retrieve her kunai. She ignored the blood dripping of the strands of grass, and how the wind had suddenly began swirling around her. She just brushed her hair from her eyes a stood up. Her eyes scanned the trees, until she saw a spot of bright yellow. She limped towards him, as she approached him she heard something running in the branches. She saw a streak of brown and the flash of white. Another flash of white, Yume was snarling at Akamaru. She soon saw the streak was Kiba, he was running at Deidara holding a kunai loosely in his hand. "Kiba!" She yelled as she ran towards him, she pushed him back from Deidara, who was already braced for the attack. He slid back, his eyes locking with hers. Yume and Akamaru were rolling on the ground snapping at eachother. Yume was quicker, but Akamaru was larger.

"Kiba what are you doing?" She demanded, but he said nothing just ran for another attack. She kicked him away this time. Just as Hinata and Shino showed up, their eyes widened at the sight in front of them. The next time she pushed Kiba back she grabbed Deidara's arm and they vanished. Yume growled one last time at Akamaru, before taking off. Kiba just stepped back, breathing heavy. He turned back to Hinata and Shino. "Don't tell Sensai, I need to protect her." Hinata nodded, she knew Kiba cared deeply for his cousin, they were extremely close.

She looked squarely at Deidara,"What was that about? Why did my cousin attack you? And where the hell were you during the fight?" She demanded, her arms waving as she spoke.

"As for the first two you wouldn't like the answer if you knew. As for the last, you're not the only one who had an attacker un." He said, obviously just as wary as she was. That kid had known who he was, yet her this Jounin, seemed to have no clue. How was that possible?

"What do you mean I wouldn't like the answer." She said, her eyes turning into slits.

They both had short tempers, this wasn't going to lead to anything good. "Have you honestly not noticed anything?" He questioned, he sighed when she looked confused. "Take my arm, take me to that place where I found you a few days ago." He requested, holding out his arm. She laid her hand on it lightly and pictured the place in her vision. When they appeared there he walked off, going behind a tree. He came back, carrying a bundle in his arms. He dropped it in front of her. She bent down and scooped it up. Her eyes opened wide, her jaw dropped as she unfolded it. The red clouds, the black colour. He was what she had been taught to destroy. He was what should be listed as her worst enemy.

"No...no no no no no!" She yelled dropping the cloak. Springing backwards. "I kissed you! You! An Akatsuki member. I fell for a stupid trap! The one time I let my guard down! Is this some sick joke? Honestly? Or was this your plan all along? Where are your friends?" She was furious, he could tell by her body language. She hung her head, one solitary tear ran down her cheek. "I should have let him kill you. You're the enemy, I was taught to destroy the enemy." She said, when he took a step towards her she reeled back. Disappearing in her cloud of mist. He stood there, as he hung his head he kicked the cloak. He stormed over to the base of the trunk and sunk slowly down, punching the ground.

Kiri ran and kept running, she didn't want to stop. She stopped and she finally crumbled to the ground. She wouldn't cry, she wouldn't cry. She just hit the ground repeatedly. Had she honestly fell for it? She wondered when he had planned to attack her, to destroy her. But she paused, the way his eyes had seemed crushed by her reaction. No he is the enemy. She scolded herself, but she had kissed him. She had trusted him. She scoffed at herself for being so stupid. It took her an hour or so to calm down. She reasoned with herself, that he had not tried to kill her at any time. She reasoned she should have given him a chance to explain. But her mind told her differently. All logical senses were against it. She should have known. She composed herself, putting on a strong face she returned.

"Deidara.." She whispered, looking under every tree trunk. There were little crater shaped holes all over the place. She closed her eyes, he had been upset. Or had just decided to have a free-for-all. She looked on the side of her belt. He wouldn't have made this for her...If he had truly been the enemy would he? "Deidara?" She repeated, she pushed herself off the tree trunk, he was gone. She sighed, she heard a soft whine from behind her.

She turned around to see Yume, she was scratched up and had a cut bleeding. "Oh poor girl, you tried to protect him too didn't you?" She bent down next to Yume and began patting her, she began whispering to her wolf softly. She began humming a melody softly, she remembered it from somewhere in her past. She usually sang the song when she didn't know what to do. She slowly lifted herself off the ground, she made her way back to the village to report, Yume following close on her heels.

When she got there the guards were concerned about letting a wolf into the village, but they did anyways. She was just about to the Hokages tower when she was slammed into the edge of the building. "What's wrong with you Cuz?" A voice demanded in her ear. She looked away she couldn't bare to look at Kiba right now. Yume growled, Kiba scowled at her. "Incase you're wondering I told Hinata and Shino not tot tell Sensai, 'cause that's what family does Kiri, they protect eachother." He whispered in her ear.

"I don't need protection." She said harshly.

"That's right you've been hangin' around with an _Akatsuki_ member, who am I to give you protection?" He said sarcastically.

"Kiba drop it." She said between clenched teeth.

"So what was his paln? Was he going to kill you when you weren't looking? Or was he just going to earn your trust and stab you in the back? Huh?" She glared at him.

"I said drop it Kiba." She moved her fist back too quickly for him to prepare, and sent him flying. She unclenched her jaw and continued on her way. Yume had to stay outside. "Hokage-sama." She said, her voice still a little rough.

Tsunade glanced at her. "Sennin Orochimaru has been terminated by one Uchiha Sasuke. You're mission has now changed, do you wish to accept?"

"Hai."

"You must now terminate one Uchiha Sasuke." Kiri was floored, she never expected that.

"Hai Hokage-sama." She managed to choke out.

"Dismissed." Tsunade said, continuing on with her paper-work. As Kiri walked out the door she frowned slightly. The Uchiha boy had been her friend, Tsunade wondered if she had assigned this mission to the wrong person.

Kiri leaned against the side of the building, and she closed her eyes, a memory began playing before them.

_"Sasuke!" She ran up grabbing his arm. She spun him around, he wouldn't meet her gaze. "Sasuke don't leave. If you leave those gates you'll become a Missing-Nin. If you leave Sasuke I might one day have to kill you." She whispered. _

_"Do what you must Kiri." He said, his voice even._

_She looked at him, frowning she pulled him in for a small hug. "Good-bye my friend, next time we meet it may be as enemies." She said into his shoulder. When she pulled away she turned around, not wanting to see him leave. When she looked back he was gone. Then the rain started to pour down. _

"I warned you Sasuke." She muttered, a tinge of regret tainted her voice. "Now I have to kill you."


End file.
